Untitled for now
by Morgon
Summary: Queen beryl has finally taken Kunzite to far. With the death of Zosite and the frusteration he has taken to being ruled by the very person who murdered his beloved.(The first chapter is slow, but it will pick up, and i really need reviews on this :)


The Glowing Pub  
By: Morgon Wind  
  
Hi ( I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes in this fanfiction. If you could, tell me and I will send in a revised copy. I have corrected it and got my beta readers to correct it. I'd like to thank Shikka and Alyssa for helping a new comer out. If you would like to e-mail me my e-mail address is Morgonwindyahoo.com This is a Kunzite/Usagi fanfic.  
  
Senshi – English Name – Japanese Name Sailor Moon – Serena - Usagi Tuskino Sailor Mars – Rei – Rei Sailor Mercury – Amy – Ami M Sailor Venus – Mina – Minako Aino Sailor Jupiter – Lita – Makoto Tuxedo Kamen (English: Tuxedo Mask) – Darien – Mamoru Chibua  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kunzite stumbled into his chamber, laughing drunkenly to no one in particular. He had just been out on his night off drinking with the remaining people who still loved the Queen of the dark kingdom. Unlike the name dark kingdom, the pub was not dark. It was filled with people, it had light shows and singers every other Thursday. If you wanted to be gloomy this was definitely not the place. They didn't call it 'The Glowing Pub' for nothing. Kunzite liked to go to the pub when he was feeling his darkest, when he was feeling like nothing was left in the world for him except to die and that was often. What he felt right now was nothing; he had felt that his beloved had died. Zosiette. He was talking to a minon when he felt this feeling of loss and then nothing, darkness. He was so used to feeling Zosiete at all time that when he wasn't there anymore. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to feel, so this is what he did. He went to the pub and drank.  
  
He had no one now, no one to treasure. His beloved had died at the hands of Sailor Moon and her sailor soldiers. At the thought of the moonchild, he clenched his fist tighter over his goblet. Sailor Moon. When Kunzite had first laid eyes on her, he thought her pathetic, a cry baby and completely beatable. He soon learned that appearances could be deceiving. She had defeated his very best Yuma time and time again, though he doubted that she stood a chance against the Yuma if her sailor soldiers weren't there to help her out all the time. He needed to watch her more, figure out what made her tick. He needed to figure out how to defeat her and then leave the dark kingdom for good.  
  
Too many memories of Zoisite lurked in corners. They spent every waking moment together. He had hoped that coming to this pub would help change things. It didn't. He was foolish to think that it would. It needed to be destroyed, he thought taking a swing of his wine and pouring in more from the bottle next to the goblet. An annoying voice was heard over the loud bustle of the room and broke his referee. "Queen Beryl is raising taxes again!" He overheard a dark kingdom citzen. "Crap, how am I supposed to pay for her and keep myself fed? Next thing you'll know she'll put her dreadful taxes on air!" "I know! I for one wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to kill her own kind. With her being so keyed up on taking over Crystal Toyko." Kunzite leaned in closer to hear what they were talking about. "I wouldn't be surprised! She really wants Crystal Toyko and to be fair if she did she wouldn't be as harsh on us because there will be more people for her to torment." His companion nodded in agreement. "Yes, but then the world would be doomed and n one would be safe." This gloomy thought both stopped them from talking and they sipped their drink in silence.  
  
Kunzite went back to his own drinking and thoughts. He needed this place destroyed; maybe not the place itself, but Queen Beryl. If they had a good leader some one who cared for their people then things would be better. Just maybe, Zosite would have been alive. She had become stronger over the years to the point where her power was not her only asset. He needed to figure out what they were, and what her weaknesses were. He should by now know these things, but he didn't. He hadn't been paying attention, he was to besotted with Zosiette to watch their Queen. Hell, he can even admit he was besotted with her too. He needed a solid plan. He needed help someone he would be able to trust to keep his secrets. He took another large gulp of his drink and left, placing a nice big tip on the table.  
  
Kunzite's problems were far from the mind of a fifteen year old teenaged girl named Usagi Tuskino. The key problem that Usagi was facing at the present was, getting ice cream before every one else did. The place was crawling with people. A lady in a black suit was taking photographs of girls and guys. A baby started to cry because she had dropped her ice cream and with Usagi in the ice cream parlor. It seemed to be like utter chaos. "Ice cream! I love ice cream! And chocolate syrup on top too please!" She jumped up and down with glee. "Come on get out of my way! I want Ice cream!" "She's like a kid, when she's supposed to be sixteen." Rei complained loudly to Mitako. "That just makes her fun to be around." Mitako stood up for Usagi. "yes, but look at her Mitako-chan!" All Mitako did was shrug her shoulders, "I'm going to go and get a seat guys. I f I can find one." Rei looked at Usagi again ordering her Ice Cream cone and shuddered. "I'm going with you! Don't leave me alone with that Odanga!" Rei ran to catch up to Mitako. Luckily, they did find a table but they all had to squeeze in tightly.  
  
"This is such a great idea guys, yummy!" Usagi said after she had just consumed a double scoped cone. Ice cream was dripping on her chin and she had a big happy grin on her face. "Try not to make such a pig of yourself." Luna scolded. Minako was looking around and watched people, she saw the baby who had been crying earlier cheared up with another ice cream cone. A cute old couple were sitting slurping on a milkshake. This was definitely a very happy place to be. Minako watched the photographer take pictures and thank the people. She did seem slightly odd. Minako thought that she had seen the photographer some were and didn't quite know where. She couldn't put her finger on it. But, she didn't really have time to think further because The strange woman was coming up to Usagi. Minako watched her approach studying her form. She just couldn't understand why. She thought about it, but then gave it up to deja view and shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh, golly! You all look so pretty! I could use your photos in my magazine!" she said in a deep and scratchy accent. She then made a smacking noise, She grabbed a hold of Makito who was sitting the closet to her. "And what magazine would this be?" Ami asked suspiciously. "I didn't introduce myself! Many apologies!" the photographer laughed embarrassedly. She handed each one of the girls a silver card. Even Luna got one. "I am from The Nega, magazine. It's a new magazine coming out in Toyko, dedicated to young girls who are pretty. You would be on the front cover of the very first issue" she said. "Do you mind letting go of my arm?" Makito pleaded. The photographer still had a very tight grip and it was beginning to hurt. The woman let go with a sheepish grin and looked at the group waiting for their answer, Usagi and Minako looked at each other and then both said in unison, "That would be so cool!!!" and they started giggling.  
  
Ami on the other hand was very suspicious. "I don't know about this guys. It could be another negaverse trap. We don't know what's going on remember?," she whispered to Usagi. Usagi, ignored her. "Don't be silly, Ami!" Waving her hand in dismissal. " She looks like a perfectly harmless professional. Besides her shoe's are cute I always wanted to be a model!" Usagi then began to day dream. "If you all would sign a contact, "The woman handed them all one page contact. Ami and Rei were the only one's to read them. The rest just signed eagerly and handed the papers over. "All right, I will need individual shots first and then group shots." "Right here in the ice cream parlor?" Usagi asked her. "Yes, right here. You will go first. Come with me." Usagi walked with the woman slightly away from the group's chatter. "Please, pose any way you want. It would seem more natural and less forced. Now, look into the camera." She did the exact same routine for the others, and after a couple of hours later she was finished with all of the scouts. "Thank you all very much. Here is my card with my phone number." The photographer bowed and left to find another group of teenagers.  
  
Queen Beryl laughed. This was much too easy; she should have done this herself a long time ago. Take her plans to destroy the earth or to take it over. She hadn't decided which one yet. Her damn fucking generals always seemed to screw them up. This was however the easy part of her plan. She never really was big in endangering herself. She got her general's to do that for her, to go out and find these girls she takes pictures of and attack them. After all her general's needed to do something.   
  
Kunzite woke from his drunked sleep to a pounding headache. He moaned, remembering that he had gone to The Glowing Pub was night. He always hated himself for going there the morning of. But, he needed it. He needed to feel something for at least one night. He lay in bed and then he remembered another factor of last night drunkenness, the complaints he over heard from the people. The feeling of pity and then the feeling that he must do something. He must do something, but that something could only happen if he had sailor moon. He had to make her a trusted General just like he once was. He had to bring her on his side, he needed her and make her come willingly. If he didn't, he would have to kidnap her and he was not looking forward to dragging a kicking and screaming sailor moon into the dark kingdom.  
  
Kunzite arose from his king sized bed feeling that the longer he stayed in bed, the less likely he was going to go on with his plan. He had not gotten out of his clothes the night before, and his uniform was crinkled and stained from the wine he had spilled. "Kunzite!" He moaned the blasted female's voice that he dreaded hearing, boomed in his chamber. It was Queen Beryl. "Come to the throne room, immediately!" She cackled at him. He looked at his uniform again and shrugged. His appearance will do just fine for the Queen.  
  
He closed his eyes envisioning himself in the throne room with Queen Beryl, when he opened his eyes again he was staring at a very angry Queen. Her look was comment enough about the state of his appearance.  
  
"I have heard that you were seen at 'The Glowing Pub.l; You were supposed to be working Kunzite, it was not a day off." Queen Beryl said while playing with her hair.  
  
"My Queen, your hair looks lovely today." Kunzite tried flattery sometimes that worked.  
  
"No, Kunzite it won't work this time. I am very displeased."  
  
She stared at him, Kunzite tried to look away knowing full well with what she was about to do. Then it happened, he felt his lungs close in on him, tighting, like a hand, it opened and closed teasing him, giving him air and then closing the access again. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore; he fell onto his knees. From the viewpoint of an outsider, Kunzite looked as though he was a devoted servant to his Queen and one not being suffocated. Beryl spoke harshly and with power, "Do not make mistakes again. We cannot afford mistakes. You cannot afford mistakes. This will be your last chance. I am fed up with you. I have other generals I can use. You are easy to get rid of."  
  
A picture formed from the air directly in front of him. He felt his head jerk upward, at the picture. He saw another blonde girl, most likely between the ages of sixteen and twenty. She was having ice cream with her friends and a cat who was sitting on the patio table. "Track these girls down. One of them must be Sailor Moon. Do not fail me."  
She stopped staring at him, allowing his release. He stayed on the ground, panting while the stale air returned back into his lungs. "Oh and Kunzite clean up before you go. I don't want to see you looking like that again." You won't Kunzite thought, and teleported out of the dark kingdom bringing another one of his best Yuma with him. 


End file.
